Im telling , no your not
by A CriticXWriter All in one
Summary: Rose Hathaway has a secret: When she was eleven years old, she caught her stepfather molesting her twin sister, Megan. Years later, rose is a combat trainer. Her twin,a prostitution, struggles through life on the california streets. When megan seems to have set her sights on Rose's man, the tender bonds of sisterhood are cruelly tested. Will the truth about Megan and her step dad
1. Chapter 1

ROTTEN TOMATO I:

_I squeezed my eyes shut really tight so could could get the image on my step father's face in between my twins legs out of my head. Damn they really messed up. Even with my eyes closed I could still see my sisters face. Ugh. I could smell it too. It was a nasty smell. Kind of like sweat and crap. And I could hear whispering and fumbling. They were probably trying to put on their clothes. I wanted to run downstairs and tell my mother but I couldn't do that. _

"_Rosemarie what are you doing up here" my nasty step-father ask me. I don't say anything. Maybe he would leave me alone if he thinks I'm not in here. I bite my lip and curse under my breath. Why couldn't we just go back to the game we play? I pretend to not know that he and Megan are fucking when my mother is not around. And they pretend that I don't know a thing and that they are just showing each other father daughter love. They usually do it when my mother's out but damn she was just downstairs and the door was ajar. Are you fucking kidding me? But like I said the things Megan does to the cheater must be really good. I'm guessing that's how Megan got to become his favorite by just fucking the living brains out of him. Me, I don't really care about him._

_ He is a cheater and a liar and I hate his guts. My big brother Eddie likes him because he taught him how to talk to girls. And my little brother mason likes him because he teaches him how to play sports. Me? He does nothing for me. He stays out of my way and I stay out of his. It all started when Megan and me was only ten. He used to kiss her good night and give her a bath even though she knows how to do it on her own. My mother thinks it's cute. But I know better. Then when Megan and I turned eleven. They started kissing longer and hugging longer and he started washing her with the doors close. But I'm the only one that could hear the nasty sounds coming out of Megan's mouth. I thought about asking her a few times about her and HIM but every time I ask she catches a bitch fit and tells me I'm just jealous because he loves her more. What the fuck ever. _

"_Rose are you in there" again I didn't say anything. Then I heard him tell Megan to check and see was I in here. Shit. "Yea victor I'm in here". I walk out to see him pulling up his pants. I quickly look back at the ground. "What the fuck Rose you almost scared me shitless" Megan says. I look up to see her fixing MY black bow on MY black dress. My mother always buy's us clothes that are the same but different colors. My stuff was dark colors like red, black, dark green, and purple. While Megan usually gets light colors like yellow, white, light orange, and light pink. "Be quiet Megan, Rose umm what are you doing up here" _

"_I came to take a piss. I thought no one was in here but it seems I was wrong" I looked up to see HIM staring at me as if he was trying to read my thoughts. "Ok Rosie you can use it. Megan and I were just playing….. Umm….. Pick-a-boo so umm yea and here's a twenty…" he pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to me. "Buy yourself anything from the store" then he started backwards walking towards the door. Yea cause a twenty is so much money. He was still walking backwards when I looked down and saw half of his penis was showing. Oh my god. I don't think he notices it. I look at Megan to see her looking at his penis too. But instead of gagging she was smiling at it suggestively. Then she looked up and saw me staring at her in disbelief and she cleared her throat and walked out of my mother's room. I sat on her bed and put my face in my hands. What the fuck is wrong with my sister. Fuck my life_


	2. preview

SNEAK PEEK OF NEXT CHAPTER LOL AND HEYYY BESTFRIEND XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX EVERYONE READ HER STORIES ESPECIALLY CARE FOR ME, CARE FOR ME NOT ... I LOOOVE THAT

**Megan p.o.v**

"Jess" no response

"Jessie" still no answer. Great. I walked into the boy's locker room to meet up with Jessie for another smash & cash date. But he was late. God dam Jessie. I look around the locker room for any janitor or coach. Nope. I quickly took my gym bag off my shoulders and sat on the bench. Then I pulled out my black and blue lacy bra and thong. I quickly put it on. Then, I heard footsteps. Must be Jessie. In walked Dimitri Belikov looking as sexy as ever. Hair loose and sticking to his face with sweat. A white tank top that complemented his muscles. Wow. Then I realized what I was wearing. Fuck.

"Um… hey Megan how's it going" I put on my seductive voice and flipped my hair over my shoulders in a sexy way.

"It's going great Dimitri, you know, now that you're here" I walked over to his frozen form and put my left hand on his right shoulder and with my other hand i threw his gym bag across the room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Young, energetic, famous but don't really sweat it**  
**Rich enough, fairly hot - so basically sex is not:**  
**Difficult to get**  
**That ain't my fault, naw naw**  
**Listen**

**And just 'cause I might take advantage once or twice**  
**People tell me I'm not right, thinking that sex was my life**  
**But that just ain't me**  
**So let me clear it for those who have obviously misread the code**  
**Listen to me now**

**NO**  
**I**  
**AM**  
**NOT**  
**I'm not ADDICTED TO SEX**  
**But girl I guarantee that if you lay with me**  
**You just might be**  
**NO**  
**I**  
**AM**  
**NOT**  
**I'm not ADDICTED TO SEX**  
**But girl I guarantee that if you lay with me**  
**You just might be yeah**

**I won't 'pologize for being just a little freaky**  
**I can't help it, it's just in me**  
**But a problem it is not**  
**I'm just fine you all**  
**Don't worry bout me**  
**Listen**  
**And I won't 'pologize**  
**For being blessed with the ability to satisfy accurately**  
**And quickly find the spot**  
**It's a gift and a curse**  
**Don't mess around - find my number**  
**In your girlfriend's purse**  
**NO**  
**I**  
**AM**  
**NOT**  
**I'm not ADDICTED TO SEX**  
**But girl I guarantee that if you lay with me**  
**You just might be**  
**NO**  
**I**  
**AM**  
**NOT**  
**I'm not ADDICTED TO SEX**  
**But girl I guarantee that if you lay with me**  
**You just might be yeah**

**I never been shy 'bout my self and sexuality**  
**Never been taboo (never been taboo but if I)**  
**Have to live without**  
**I know it's something I could do**  
**But I just really don't want to**

**NO**  
**I**  
**AM**  
**NOT**  
**I'm not ADDICTED TO SEX**  
**But girl I guarantee that if you lay with me**  
**You just might be**  
**NO**  
**I**  
**AM**  
**NOT**  
**I'm not ADDICTED TO SEX**  
**But girl I guarantee that if you lay with me**  
**You just might be yeah**

**OK OK YOU GUYS THIS IS MY SONG FOR REAL LIKE YOU GUYS NEED TO LISTEN TO IT REALLY IT'S GREAT IT'S CALLED ADDICTED BY NE-YO. SOOOOO YEA ON WITH THE SHOW.**

**Megan p.o.v**

"Jess" no response

"Jessie" still no answer. Great. I walked into the boy's locker room to meet up with Jessie for another smash & cash date. But he was late. God dam Jessie. I look around the locker room for any janitor or coach. Nope. I quickly took my gym bag off my shoulders and sat on the bench. Then I pulled out my black and blue lacy bra and thong. I quickly put it on. Then, I heard footsteps. Must be Jessie. In walked Dimitri Belikov looking as sexy as ever. Hair loose and sticking to his face with sweat. A white tank top that complemented his muscles. Wow. Then I realized what I was wearing. Fuck.

"Um… hey Megan how's it going" I put on my seductive voice and flipped my hair over my shoulders in a sexy way.

"It's going great Dimitri, you know, now that you're here" I walked over to his frozen form and put my left hand on his right shoulder and with my other hand i threw his gym bag across the room.

(review more and you will actually get a mature scene but for now you don't love ya though)

that was the best sex ever i thanked dimitri put on my clothes and went home.


	4. Chapter 3

hey so umm some people are mad because it's not starting out as a RXD story but I swear to god this story will turn into a rose and Dimitri story I mean come on people it's not just going to roll off as a rose and Dimitri story give me time and as for YUCK AND GUEST SUCK A TOE BECAUSE I DON'T NEED YOU TO READ MY STORY MY STORY WOULD BE AMAZING WITH OUT UU SO BOO YOU BOO BOTH OF YOU... :))) OK I'M GLAD I HAVE GOTTEN THAT OFF MY CHEST SO ON WITH THE STORY SHALL WE.

ROTTEN TOMATO II

"ROSIE COME OVER HERE AND SATISFY WHAT YOUR MOTHER OR MEGAN COULDN'T COME AND SUCK DADDYS COCK" VICTOR SAID AS I CAME DOWN THE STAIRS.

"FUCK OFF VICTOR" I SAID AS I WENT INTO THE KITCHEN LOOKING FOR MY MOTHER. DAMMAT SHE HAD LEFT ME WITH THIS PERVERT HOW COULD SHE. VICTOR STOOD UP AND WALKED TOWARDS ME SHOWING HIS CANDY CORN COLORED TEETH. GROSS. I AROUND THE ROOM SEARCHING FOR A SAFE HAVEN. THEN I SPOTTED IT, A SLIDE DOOR. JUST AS I WAS ABOUT TO RUN TO IT I FELT STRONG ARMS WRAP AROUNG MY WAIST AND PULL ME INTO THE LIVING ROOM. I TRIED TO PRY MY SELF FROM HIS TIGHT GRIP BUT HE ONLY SQUEEZED TIGHTER. HE THREW ME ON THE BROWNISH YELLOWISH DUSTY COUCH THAT MY MOM NEVER HAD THE COURAGE TO THROW AWAY. HE GRABBED MY WRIST AND PUT THEM OVER MY HEAD. THEN, HE PUT HIS KNEES ON MY LEGS TO KEEP ME FROM SQUIRMING. THEN WITH HIS FREE HAND HE PULLED DOWN MY CHEERLEADING SKIRT AND MY BOY SHORTS AND PICKED UP HIS KNEES SO HE COULD PULL THEM TO MY ANKLES. JUST AS I WAS ABOUT TO BRING UP MY LEG TO KNEE HIM IN HIS DICK HE PUSHED DOWN MY KNEES AND STARTED RIGHT BACK WHERE HE LEFT OFF. HE SOME HOW KICKED HIS PANTS OFF WITH OUT HAVING TO USE HIS HANDS. I LOOKED DOWN TO SEE THAT THE DICK DIDN'T HAVE ON ANY BOXERS. EWWWWW. THEN I THOUGHT HEY WHY IN THE HELL AM I NOT SCREAMING. AS IF READING MY MIND VICTOR KISSED ME AND LET ME TELL YOU THAT WAS THE MIST DISCUSTING KISS EVER. HE WAS A COMPLETE SLOBBER MOUTH AND I DIDN'T EVEN OPEN MY MOUTH. THEN ANOTHER THOUGHT RAN TO MY MIND. FUCK A DUDE WITH A TRICK HE WON'T FORGET. MY DAD USED TO TELL ME THAT ALL THE TIME AND NO IT DIDN'T MEAN I WAS GOING TO FUCK HIM IT MEANT I WAS GOING TO TRICK HIM INTO THINKING I WAS GOING TO FUCK HIM WHICH TO ME WAS AN AWESOME PLAN. I STARTED TO GRIND MT HIPS UP AGAINST HIS. THEN I OPENED MY MOUTH AND LET ME YONGE EXPLORE HIS. IT WAS TOTALLY DISCUSTING I SERIOUSLY COULD NOT SEE HOW MY SISTER COULD EVER WAN'T TO FUCK HIM. HE LOOKED AT ME EYES WIDE WITH SHOCK THE HE PULLED HIS MOUTH AWAY FROM MINE TO SPEAK.

"WELL SOMEONE JUST CHANGED THEIR MIND ABOUT FUCKING ME." HE SAID MASSAGING MY CLITIRIS. I'M SORRY PEOPLE BUT I JUST HAVE TO ADMIT IT FELT REALLY GOOD BUT I AM NOT MY SISTER SO THIS SICK SON OF A BITCH WAS NOT ABOUT TO TAKE MY VIRGINITY AWAY FROM ME.

"YES... OH VICTOR...YES YOU KNOW HOW TO...OO... CHANGE A GIRLS MI...MIND." I FAKE STUTTERD OUT. SEEMING SASTISFIED WITH HIMSELF HE LET GO OF MY ARMS AND LEGS TO PULL UP MY SHIRT. JUST AS HE WAS ABOUT TOSLIP INSIDE OF ME I YELLED OUT "VICTOR WAIT I WOULD LOVE TO BE ON TOP WHEN YOU TAKE MY VIRGINITY" I SAID WHILE BATTING MY EYELASHES. HE WAS ABOUT TO PROTEST BUT I WRAPPED MY HAND AROUND HIS DICK AND STARTED TO RUB IT AGAINST MY NOT-SO-WET PUSSY. I GROWLED AND FLIPPED US OVER HOLDING MY HIPS.

"YOU GOT A CONDOM VICTOR" I ASKED. HE SMIRKED AND TOLD ME IT WAS IN HIS JEAN POCKETS. THAT SICK MOTHERFUCKER WAS ABOUT TO FUCK ME WITHOUT A CONDOM. I GOT OFF OF HIM AND MADE A DASH FOR IT. BUT OH WAS HE FAST HE GOT UP AND FOLLOWED ME UP THE STAIRS HE GRABBED MY HAIR AND PUSHED ME AGAINST A WALL WRAPPING MY NAKED BODY AGAINST HIS. SMILED AND WHISPERED IN MY EAR "LIKE I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING" AND SLID ONE INCH INSIDE ME THEN TWO THEN THREE AND IT HUST LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER THEN HE PULLED OUT AND DID THE PROCEDURE OVER AGAIN EXEPT THIS THIME SLIDING MORE INTO ME AAND PULLED OUT AND JUST AS HE WAS GETTING TO HIS LAST INCH (YES PEOPLE FIVE INCHES) SOMEBODY RANG THE DOORBELL AND SCREAMED "REEEENNNNTTTT" HE CURSED AND PULLED OUT OF ME THROWING MY TO THE GROUND AND RUNNING TO GET THE DOOR. IT TOOK ME AWILE BUT I FINALLY GOT UP AND RAN TO MY ROOM (OK MORE LIKE LIMPED) AND GOT MY DUFFEL BAG I ALWAYS KEPT HIDDED JUST IN CASE HE TRIED TO TOUCH ME. I PULLED ON SOME LIME GREEN VARSITY SWEATS AND RAN DOWSTAIRS I RAN INTO THE KITCHEN (TIP TOED INTO THE KITCHEN) AND OPENED THE SLIDE DOORS AND RAN AND RAN AND RAN I TOLD MY LEGS TO STOP THEIR BITCHING AND KEPT RUNNING. I COULD HEAR FAINT SOUNDS OF PEOPLE CALLING MY NAME BUT I KEPT RUNNING UNTIL I RAN INTO A TELEPHONE POLE. "DAMMAT WHAT A CLUTZ" I HEARD A FEMINIE VOICE SAY BEHIND ME. AND IT WASEN'T JUST A FIMINIE VOICE IT WAS MY BESTFRIEND MIA RINALDI AND MY OTHER BEST FRIEND LISSA. I GOT UP AND DUSTED MY SELF OFF. "ROSE WHATS WRONG" LISSA SAID LOOKING AT MY FACE. I BURST OUT CRYING AND HUGGED BOTH OF MY BESTFRIENDS. AFTER ABOUT TEN OR MAYBE FIFTHEEN MINUTES OF CRYING I SAT DOWN ON A LOCAL BENCH AND TOLD THEM WHAT HAD HAPPEND THE LOOKED AT EACHOTHER AND THEN AT ME AND BURST OUT CRYING WITH ME. THEN THEY TOLD ME I COULD COME AND STAY WITH THEM. I AGREED AND ASKED THEM WHO LIVED WITH THEM. THEIR MOTHER, FATHER,AND BROTHER DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT ABOUT A YEAR AGO. WE WERE ALL IN THE CAR RECK BUT MANAGED TO LEAVE WITH VERY FEW BRUISES ME WITH A BROKED ARM, MIA WITH A BROKEN NOSE, AND LISSA WITH A SCAR ON HER SPINE WHCH IS NOW COVERD WITH A TATOO OF THREE ANGEL WINGS GOING DOWN HER BACK. ONE FOR ANDRE HE BROTHER, ONE FOR HER MOTHER, AND ONE FOR HER DAD. THEY TOLE ME THEY WERE LIVING WITH THEIR AUNT ALBERTA UNTIL THEY BOTH TURNED EIGHTEEN IN THREE YEARS. I WENT HOME WITH THEM AND NEVER TURNED BACK.


	5. preview 2

**Merry Christmas my lovely readers who stand by my side no matter what. I know I haven't updated in ages so this is my surprise and Christmas or Hanukah or whatever you celebrate gift to you guys this is about six or seven pages and i have been working on it all day ... love you guys now read,... read... rrrrreeeeaaaadddd**

* * *

After being with Megan in the locker room, I left teach my class that started in fifteen minutes. I walked out of the guy's locker room to see Alberta standing by my desk. Alberta was in her mid-forties and was married to Stan alto, the science teacher. She had pixie cut beach blonde hair, pale skin and dark green eyes. I would be stupid if I said she wasn't beautiful because she was but she's married, older than me and just not my type. I walked up to her surprised that she would be in the gym on her planning period.

"Hello Mrs. P-alto what can I do for you" I asked putting my duffel bag on one of the bleachers. She looked up from her book that she was reading with the words Twilight on them. Hmm good movie. She stood up and wiped invisible dust off her jogging pants.

"Hey Dimitri I came to give you some information about a student that is being placed in your class." She said getting a manila folder that was placed also on the bleachers and giving it to me. I didn't bother looking through it. "This folder holds information about a Rosemarie Hathaway. She has a twin sister…. Meganmarie Hathaway who is already in your class" I thought back on the recent events and smiled I must have looked like an idiot because Alberta asked me what I was smiling at. I shook my head and said nothing then wondered how Megan got out of the gym without Alberta noticing her. I quickly took that thought out of my head because really I didn't really care how she got out just as long as we didn't get caught. "Umm ok thanks Alberta I will look through these but why does she have to be moved into my class and why so late in the year?" I asked a little intrigued as to why this Rosemarie had to be moved into my class.

"All of the information you will need is in that folder. Good bye Dimitri I have a lunch date with stan" she turned to leave but then stopped to call over her shoulder " oh and Dimitri their really close but Meganmarie gets a little …. Jealous of Rosemarie" she then laughed and walked away. I sat down to read over rose's files. First her birth certificate

Childs first name: Rosemarie Middle name: Aniya Last name: Hathaway-Mazur

Sex: Female

This birth: Twin

If twin or triplet, child was born: 1st

Birth date: May, 06, 1995

Hour: 8:54 pm

Place of birth: Istanbul

Island: Turkey

Name of hospital: Academic Hospital

Inside town or city limits: yes

Address: Altunizade Mh., Nuh Kuyusu Caddesi No: 94, 34664 Istanbul, Turkey

Mother: Janine Megan Marieanna Hathaway- Mazur

Father: Ibrahim Abe Mi'Kael Mazur

The rest was un-needed information. So I just skimmed through the rest until I came across a beautiful 9 year old girl with her long dark brown hair in a low bun, with a cute button nose, full lips with a pink glow to it oval shaped eyes what were so dark it draws you to them and promises everything will be perfect in the world. She was really beautiful even as a little girl. Then there was another picture that looked a little bit more updated. Her hair was a bit darker, she had black mascara and eye liner around her eyes, her cheeks were splattered with really small freckles, her lips were pouty in a cupids bow way. She was even more beautiful. I could guess from the picture that she was about 15. After looking at her picture for a while longer, I flipped through her portfolio until I came across her report cards

Kindergarten: peewee academy

Math: A

Reading: B

Science: F

Social studies: G

Conduct: N

* * *

fifth grade: Elementary

Math: B

Reading: B

Science: F

Social studies: D

Conduct: U

* * *

8TH grade: Junior High

Math: A

Reading: A

Science: F

Social Studies: C

Conduct: N

* * *

12TH grade: High School

Stan Alto/Science: F. Note: She is Disrespectful and should be expelled. She set my new jacket on fire and put super glue and thumb tacks on my leather rolling chair

Tasha Ozera/ Reading: B. Note: She is very intelligent but is very talkative but also very amiable so the good out-weighs the bad

Sonya Karp/ Social : She could do a lot better if she wasn't joking around with mason Ashford, Eddie Ashford, Mia Dragamir, Vasilisa Dragamir, and Christian Ozera

No other Classes

Damn , excuse my French, this girl is going to be a handful.

* * *

there you go on the next update it's going to be the whole six or seven pages


End file.
